Tease
by Haitus80
Summary: A chance encounter in the shower room changes what was once an easy friendship and Daryl finds himself stuck in a game in which he doesn't know the rules. Fed up, he makes a decision to get revenge and in the end, they both turn out to be winners in their own right. Set between season 3 and 4. Caryl short prompt.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a prompt that was suppose to be a one shot. Well, you know me, so it is a two shot. lol I'm still not exactly sure why you chose me to write this but I hope it's at least close to what you wanted ;)**

 **Chapter One**

It happened innocently enough. Things around the prison had been quiet for a while. He had just gotten back from another fruitless search with Michonne and half the prison had been asleep when the two of them finally rolled in. As tired as he had been he was filthy and ragged and before he crawled onto his bunk he'd decided that he needed a shower first. The men usually used the shower room at night while the women took over the space in the mornings before the day got started. It wasn't a rule, but it was how things usually worked.

Usually being the key word there.

As he had gathered his things he thought about stopping in and visiting Carol for a few minutes just to let her know that he was back but decided against it. He'd assumed she would have been asleep and he could always catch her in the morning.

When he had stepped into the shower room he heard the water running in one of the open stalls but didn't think much of it. He always used the one at the very end and he had been making his way towards it when he passed the shower that someone else was using. He wasn't going to look over because he knew that whoever was showering this late wasn't someone he wanted to see in the nude anyway, but the sound of a familiar voice begin to hum some nameless tune had his steps faltering and his eyes seeking out the culprit before he could even tell himself to keep his feet moving.

He had dropped everything he had been holding at the moment as his eyes took in the woman in the stall. She was facing him, her head tilted back as the water poured over her. Her eyes were closed, hands running over her hair, suds sliding down her body.

And, Jesus Christ, what a body.

He had noticed, of course. Carol wasn't the same as she had been when he had first met her and her clothes had gotten a little more clingy, her shirts a little lower cut, and though he had always appreciated these small glimpses, he had never been in a situation where he was able to admire the whole package. Not to this fucking degree. And she hadn't even known that he was standing there getting a free show as those hands ran over herself.

So, of course, he stood there, open mouthed, and he stared at every soft curve, every flat plane, every faded scar, and he filed it all away to maul over later. Her quick intake of breath and then the site of her arms crossing in front of her had his mouth slamming closed and his eyes raising to meet hers. She was staring at him, surprise clear on her face and for a few beats neither of them said a word.

And then she had smiled slightly and dropped her hands and turned around, running the soapy cloth over her arms right before she glanced at him from over her shoulder. Again, his mouth was hanging open, and she smirked, a new look in her eyes.

"Fuckin' Christ," he had muttered, tearing his eyes away from her and grabbing his stuff from the floor at his feet.

And that had been how all of this had started.

He had always appreciated her friendship, even though he didn't always show it. The two of them had formed a deep connection on the farm, a connection that had almost terrified him in the beginning. He cared about her, wanted to keep her safe, and she had been his one saving grace after Merle. She had been there and she had helped him in ways that no one else ever could have. Whatever they had always shared, it was something deep and sacred to him. He would gladly put himself between her and anything that would hurt her. And he had come to terms with those feelings a long time ago. Embraced them even.

But after that night... That goddamn night in that shower room, he felt something else for her. Something that surprised him. He still cared about her, still felt all those warm feelings towards her... but now... well... he seriously wanted to fuck her. Things were calm around the prison, there wasn't an ax hanging over their heads every second and he had time to actually think about something other than surviving and hunting down Philip Blake and the thing his mind turned to the most, was her.

And she fucking _knew_ it. It had been two months since he had seen her naked and in those two months their easy friendship had changed. Talking to her wasn't easy anymore and any time he was alone with her his palms got sweaty and his mouth got dry and he was as useless at conversing as he had been back at the quarry. And it was all because he could see it in her eyes that she knew that he wanted her. It fucked him all up and it was driving him crazy because she was purposefully tormenting him because of it.

Sitting at the breakfast table last week she had came up behind him and then leaned across the table to grab the salt, intentionally moving so her breasts would brush against his bare bicep. And of course he'd spilled his goddamn water down his chin because of it and she'd flashed that same goddamn smug smile she'd given him the night he'd seen her.

Another time she had caught him standing against the wall near the stairs, talking to Rick, and instead of walking around the two of them she had walked right between them so he had to clench his jaw and wait for her to ease past him, much more closely than she needed too, her hand trailing low across his stomach, so fucking low her fingers nearly dipped below his belt. He'd been able to catch a whiff of her body wash and the urge to grab her hand and pull her right back against him was an overpowering thing.

She was driving him crazy but yesterday was the worst and the whole incident had caused him to decide to get revenge.

They had all been in the library while Hershel droned on and on about... things. He'd honestly had no goddamn idea what the old man was saying. He'd been leaning against the wall, minding his own fucking business, not bothering a soul when Carol walked into the room. She'd offered Hershel an apologetic smile for being late and then made a beeline for the back of the room, which was where Daryl was standing, behind everyone else. That wasn't an odd thing for her to do but she didn't sidle up next to him like he expected her too.

Nope. Because why the hell would she do the normal thing?

Instead of doing the expected she stopped in front of him, just a few inches away and turned her attention to the front of the room. Of course, he did what any other red blooded American man would have done. He looked right down at her ass and hadn't been disappointed at what he'd found. He chewed his bottom lip for a few long moments, admiring the view, and then finally tore his gaze away just to find her looking at him from over her shoulder.

He glared at her until she cocked one eyebrow at him and turned back towards the front. He leaned the back of his head against the wall and sighed loudly. She was tormenting him and she fucking knew it. She also knew that he wasn't sure enough to make a move. She was playing with him.

Daryl Dixon was being played with!

Goddamn it.

He tried to focus on what Hershel was saying, staring over her head instead of at her ass, which he couldn't stop picturing in his mind, naked, in the shower. And he knew that she wouldn't be acting this way if it wasn't for the fact that he had been standing there gawking at her, obviously enjoying everything that was on display. She'd known then that he wanted her and if someone would have told him a year ago that this woman was capable of acting this way he would have laughed in their face. This was Carol for fucks sake! Quiet, unassuming Carol. His friend. His closest confidant.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he realized that she had taken a step back until the very ass in question was now pressed against the front of him. His teeth snapped together with an audible sound and he almost growled at the contact; not because he didn't like it but because after enduring her little game for so long, his body reacted almost instantly. He glanced around quickly, making sure no one was paying any attention to them and then his hands moved to her hips. A part of him did it so he could keep her still and another part did it to keep her in place.

She leaned further into him, the warmth from her body seeping into him and then she moved against him, just slightly but enough to let him know that she knew he was hard. His breath stuck in his throat and his forehead fell to her shoulder, his grip on her hips tightening.

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?" he growled.

She lifted her shoulder in a shrug. She was wearing a tank top and he found himself skimming his nose along the soft skin there, breathing in her scent. Before he realized what he was doing he was pulling her even closer, an uncharacteristic feeling of boldness causing him to forget those long ingrained inhibitions. He heard her exhale, the breath rushing out of her and then her hands covered his.

And that was when he realized that maybe, just maybe, the tables could be turned here. Maybe he wasn't being played with at all. Maybe she was simply letting him know that she was willing. But the damage was done and now he was going to show her how it felt. His teeth grazed the side of her neck, causing her to shiver against him but his lips never left her skin, trailing up until he reached her ear.

"Payback is gonna be a mother fucker, Carol," he whispered.

Just before she turned her head to look back at him he moved her away from him gently and then walked away, making sure to keep to the back of the room since he was still more turned on than he had been in more years than he could count. He didn't need the whole fucking prison looking down at the glaring evidence.

~H~

He hadn't expected to go on a run but he was damn glad he had. Michonne and Tyreese were both good at getting in and out, sticking to their own lists and minding their own damn business. Rick had a bad habit of trying to keep an eye on everyone around him and Daryl was damn glad that the man had stayed behind on this run. Even though he had no idea what to look for he knew this was his only real chance at giving Carol Peletier a taste of her own medicine.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was after until he found himself outside one of those fucking embarrassing ass novelty stores. It was a place he would have never even thought of checking out before all of this started with Carol but now his curiosity was peeked.

Inside there was only one lone walker that needed to be handled. This didn't surprise him at all since he couldn't think of one person that had the mindset to check out a store like this in this new world. It was a ridiculous thought and it frustrated the hell out of him that that damn woman had gotten to him so badly that he had to stoop to measures like this. But she had started it, damn it, and he was going to figure out a way to make her pay.

Pay for weeks of walking around with blue balls because of her stupid flirtatious bullshit. The woman was gonna suffer plenty.

He had fifteen minutes before he was due to meet the others back at the truck and so far he had no idea what the hell he was even looking for. To cover his own ass, just in case one of them caught him inside this particular store, he had lucked up and cleared out a whole rack full of batteries, which were always useful. If he got busted then he could always say that he assumed that vibrators needed batteries so he had come in on a whim to see if anyone had raided their energizer supply.

God, had he really sunk this low?

Yep.

He walked along the isles, scowling at some of the more bizarre items, still clueless as to what he was actually looking for. There were some seriously fucked up people out there if this was what some of them were into.

Merle would have loved the place.

He was about to give up once he made it to the edible underwear. He took the liberty of opening a pair, taking a bite only to discover that he was basically eating a G-string made out of a fruit roll up. He decided then that a snack was a snack regardless of the shape so he loaded up his bag. He could always find somewhere to stash them for when he got a sweet tooth. He was on his second pair when he spotted something that had him stopping in his tracks.

He studied the box, a slow grin gracing his face as an idea started to form in his mind. He chuckled darkly, stuffed the prize deep his already full bag and headed out of the store with five minutes to spare.

She was really going to wish she had never started this with him. And he couldn't fucking wait to see her face at their next little meeting with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go! Huge thank you to all of you that gave this little thing a shot. Glad you liked it and hope this chapter gets at least a few laughs out of you. Until next time! =)**

 **Chapter Two**

It took three days before something came up and Hershel announced that they were going to have a meeting to talk about a run for more medications. He had taken his find from the store out of the box and it was ready to go. He got up extra early the morning of the meeting, knowing that some of the women would be heading off to take their showers and Carol would likely go with them. Finding her in there that one fateful time had been a fluke. She was a morning shower taker.

Sure enough, when he crept into her cell, not feeling the least bit guilty because she deserved this, she was sleeping soundly and on the stool next to the door were her clothes. He glanced at her sleeping form, relieved that her back was to him, and snatched up the folded pair of underwear she had sat next to the fresh socks right on top. He replaced them with the ones he had found in that perverted ass little shop, fighting back the urge to snort and sat her towel on top of the stack. If he was lucky she would get up, grab the whole bundle and head on up to showers without noticing that her regular cotton panties had been replaced.

He slipped out unnoticed and went back to his own spot, yawning loudly. He was underestimated around here and it was high time that he reminded them (namely Carol) that he was the baby brother of Merle Dixon, and when push came to shove, he could give just as good as he got. And lately he had gotten a lot. The woman was driving him fucking crazy.

He got maybe another hour of sleep before the very woman in question was nudging his leg with her foot. He raised up on his elbows and squinted up at her.

"Meeting time," she said, her eyes boring into his. "Did you come into my cell this morning?"

He scoffed and rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "How many damn times I ever came sniffin' around your cell while you were asleep?" he asked, his voice gruff as he pulled himself up.

She shrugged. "Someone did," she shifted, looking uncomfortable, a frown forming between her brows.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, shoving his feet into his boots and motioning towards the doorway.

She shrugged lightly, shifting on her feet again. "Someone left... something for me."

He kept his face devoid of emotion even though now he just wanted to crack up. "Must not have been somethin' very nice." They entered the room together, drawing the attention of a few of the others in the room. Sasha was having a deep discussion with Glenn and Maggie, Rick and Michonne looked as though they were arguing about something, which wasn't very surprising. For the most part no one paid any attention to them at all.

Usually he took the seat next to her during these things but this time he sat down across from her, ignoring her questioning look and hiding a grin when she shifted in her seat again. Those things really must have been uncomfortable because he hadn't ever seen her squirm around like that. She kept casting glances around the room but finally her eyes landed on him and he couldn't resist. He winked.

Her face blazed and her eyes narrowed on his. Just then Hershel cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention to the old man, even Carol.

Daryl fished the small control out of his pocket, his thumb hitting the power button and Carol nearly jumped straight out of her chair. Her head whipped towards him so hard that for a second he was afraid she'd given herself whiplash.

"Carol?" Ricks voice, filled with concern.

She tore her eyes off of Daryl long enough to offer Rick a strained smile.

"You okay?" Rick asked, frowning.

Carol nodded and Daryl grinned despite himself. She was flushed and her chest heaved slightly like she was having trouble controlling her breathing.

Michonne elbowed her. "You need some water or something?"

Daryl couldn't help himself. "Yeah. Looks like you ought to go lay down or somethin'. Maybe take a cold shower. Are you sweating?" He was glad that the two of them had taken the seats at the very end of the table. At least her only neighbor was Michonne.

If looks could kill he would be a dead man but Hershel chose that moment to give Bob the floor, since apparently Bob had something he needed to say. But Daryl didn't hear a word the man said because his eyes were still locked on Carol's. He palmed the little remote and held it up so she would spot it but he did her a favor and hit the off button. Never in his life would he have found himself in control of a pair of vibrating panties, but he'd be a liar if he tried to say he wasn't having some fun.

She ran a hand over her face, glancing around to make sure that no one was paying any attention to her before her eyes caught his, fire and ice. It was obvious that she was turned on, also obvious that she was pissed off, since his payback was a lot more extreme than she had probably thought him capable.

He was having a little trouble himself. Sure, tormenting her to pay her back was justified, but knowing that, if he really wanted to, he had the capability to actually get the woman off right here at the table in front of everyone, and none of them would be the wiser, was having a very powerful effect on him in a physical sense. He shifted painfully. Maybe he hadn't exactly thought this through very well. He watched as she licked her lips, her gaze flicking quickly to the small control in his hand and, God help him, he hit the button again.

He watched as a jolt tore though her, causing her to swallow hard as she shifted in her seat. Michonne was turned away from her completely, listening to whoever the fuck was talking, holding the attention of everyone in the room other than the two of them. But they may as well have been alone because he couldn't take his eyes off her face and his blood was pounding so hard behind his ears that he didn't hear a word anyone else was saying. There were spots of color high on her cheeks and he could see that she was having a really hard time keeping herself in check.

She was probably seconds away from getting off right there at the table and a part of him wanted her to, wanted to sit across from her and watch it happen. But another part was telling him to hit the goddamn off button because this had already gone way too far. He nearly dropped the stupid remote since his hands were sweating so bad but he finally was able to get a grip on it.

He thought he was being a nice guy by turning the damn thing off but he heard her curse under her breath. He had to look away, at least make sure no one was watching them because he seriously had some readjusting to do before he got out of the chair. Thankfully they were seated at the end of the table and two chair separated him from Tyreese, who was still turned sideways in his seat, his attention on the man at the head of the table. Quickly and as inconspicuously as he could, he tucked his painful erection into his waistband and thanked whoever was in charge that he'd lost enough weight that it even fit. He was in the worst goddamn bind of his life. His heart pounded hard and fast and a deep ache followed every beat.

He looked up sharply when suddenly Carol stood up, her eyes flashing with a look he had never seen before. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Excuse us," she said, her hand gripping his so hard that it actually hurt.

He wasn't even able to feel embarrassed that every set of eyes were boring into his back as he let her lead him out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, leaving them in shadows, she rounded on him, shoving him so hard that his back slammed into the brick wall hard enough to cause him to grunt in pain.

For a few beats he was worried that she was mad enough to ram her knee into his balls because he had never seen her put her hands on another person the way she just had him, but he didn't even have time to think much about it because her hands were suddenly locked around the back of his neck, her body pressing him harder into the wall behind him and his mind went complete primal after that.

His lips crashed into hers as his arms went around her. Kissing her was something that he had thought about doing plenty of times, his mind conjuring different scenarios, but he never expected it to be like this. He sure as hell wasn't some kind of romantic or anything but he'd come to expect things from this woman and as her tongue explored his mouth he realized that there was a lot about her he still needed to figure out. And he planned on doing just that, even if it killed him.

Her fingers struggled with his belt and he was trying to work the buttons of her shirt open when he realized, through the haze in his mind, that they were right outside the door to the library, out in the open, and were very close to tearing each others clothes to shreds. He gripped her upper arms and moved her away from him.

"What are you doing?" she breathed, her eyes looked almost feverish.

He glanced around, thought about trying to make it to an empty cell but he knew he wouldn't be able to do that. He needed this and he needed it now but he knew that the others would be filing out of the room any minute and he wasn't out of his mind enough to risk them catching them in the act. But there was really no where to go where they could get some actual privacy.

"Fuck it," he growled, grabbing her hand and leading her into a short dark alcove right off the hallway that the others would be passing. There were two storage rooms on either side but he knew they were locked. He also knew that this was the best he could do. Unless the group actually tried to see them, they wouldn't even know they were there.

As soon as the shadows surrounded them he returned the favor and pushed her until her back was against the wall. He stifled a groan when he felt the sting of her teeth sinking into the side of his neck, the sharp pain sending another rush of blood down south and that was all he could take. He tore the button right off her jeans and was shoving them down her hips just as she was kicking her boots off. He hadn't realized what she was doing until he felt her warm hand wrap around him and he realized he was free. She moaned into his mouth, exploring his length and he thanked whatever God was listening that he didn't lose it right there.

The panties were the next to go but he had the good sense to make sure he didn't tear them up. They'd gotten him further than he'd ever expected to get. When those were finally out of the way he lifted her, trapping her body between the wall and himself and in one deep thrust he was finally inside and what little control he had managed to hang onto slipped away when his name tore out of her mouth. She was trembling, her legs locked around his waist.

It was like her body was tailor made to fit his. He kissed her hard once he started moving, knowing that she was wound just as tightly as he was and hoping that she would break first. Her nails bit into his shoulders and he tried to focus on the pain instead of how fucking good she felt but it didn't work. The pain only heightened the pleasure. The library door opening up didn't even cause him to slow his pace, the voices of the others as they passed by mere feet away didn't matter to him at the moment because just then she tightened around him, muscles sliding around his length and causing him to growl low in his throat. She was trying to breathe through her climax but small noises escaped her lips and damn it, he couldn't take that.

He tore his mouth away from hers and one more hard thrust was all it took before he came with her, his eyes snapping shut as his forehead fell into hers. The pleasure had spots dancing behind his eyelids and he was sure that he had never came this hard in his life. His whole body jerked and still she seemed to try to pull him in deeper, demanding every drop he had to offer. Once it was over he could still feel the aftershocks slam through her and he waited until she stilled completely. He was about to move, let her get her feet back on solid ground but then something unexpected happened.

A strangled cry escaped her and her own body shuddered against his. "Daryl, please don't stop," she whispered.

"Jesus, woman," he managed but he wasn't about to leave her hanging and so far he was still as hard as he was when they'd started. Her arms wound around him and she clung to him as he set a brutal pace, not stopping until he knew for sure that she was completely spent. He'd heard of multiple orgasms before but he figured those things were more illusive than a fucking yeti. The female body's equivalent to a fucking unicorn or something. He would be a damn liar if he tried to say that he wasn't feeling like one smug mother fucker at the moment.

She finally loosened her hold on him and he was able to slow to a stop. She kissed him then, slow and deep, her fingers threading through his hair even as her legs unwound from his waist. He kissed her back as he worked on righting his pants, both pretty much panting but he held onto her even when her feet were planted firmly back on the floor.

He wasn't sure what to expect now that it was over but if he had been forced to guess, he never would have thought she would do what she did next. One second she was kissing him, her hands boldly roaming over his chest and the next he grunted when she gave him a hard shove. He stumbled back a foot or so and then stared at her in surprise.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked as he watched her shove her legs into her pants and pull them up quickly.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" she growled.

His mouth popped open with an audible sound as he replayed what had had happened in his mind. He hadn't exactly had time to ask for her permission but he was sure that she hadn't tried to fight him off of her, and she hadn't told him that she hadn't wanted to. "What the hell are you talkin' about?" he asked, unable to keep the panic from his voice. Surely she didn't feel like he'd forced himself on her for fucks sake! He'd never do something like that to her, to anybody!

"In there! In front of everyone!" She sounded legitimately upset about the underwear, which struck him as funny considering what they'd just done.

"Are you serious?" he asked and couldn't fight the laughter.

Her hands went to her hips. "It wasn't funny!"

"It was a little funny," he muttered, his fingers quickly working to button his shirt back up.

She shook her head and then turned, ready to storm away. He decided right then that women were insane, and he wasn't about to let her go anywhere while she was mad at him.

"How in the hell you gonna get pissed off about somethin' I did before you just let me bang you against the wall?" he asked, hooking one finger through her belt loop and hauling her back until she slammed into him.

"Did you just use the word bang to describe that?" she asked, looking at him from over her shoulder.

He shrugged but he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from storming away. "What the hell you want me to call it? Rough love makin' against the wall? Ain't got much of a ring to it if you ask me."

She tried hard to hold on to that look but finally it fell away and she grinned. "I really am shocked. I didn't think you had it in you."

He scoffed. "Guess that's the bright side of bein' me. Nobody sees it comin'." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the control, pushing it into her hand.

She turned to face him and looked down at it, shaking her head before her eyes came back up, regarding him from under her lashes as a sly grin graced her face. She handed it back. "I don't think I'll be needing that. You definitely don't need the help."

He felt his face flush and cursed himself for it.

She kissed him then before pulling away from him and backing up a few steps. "I have watch soon. If you feel like it you can meet me later..."

"Your bunk?" he asked boldly.

She shook her head. "Tower. I don't wanna wait that long."

His brows went up at that and she smiled a wide smile before turning and hurrying down the hall towards the common room. He shook his head and slipped it back into his pocket. The damn thing had more than served its purpose anyway. He'd managed to get back at her for all the stunts that she'd pulled on him and had gotten a lot more than he had bargained for in the process.

It looked like life here at the prison was starting to look up a little. Hell, maybe for the next run he'd take her along. There was store he was interested in her checking out.


End file.
